Destino Final
by JUANIS
Summary: Bueno una historia nueva, espero les guste n.n


Los estallidos cimbran las paredes del lugar, el que fue una vez un fastuoso palacio que no tenia rival, paredes de mármol muestran enormes grietas, cayendo pedazos que destruian mas el piso de un brillo semejante al espejo mas fino.

Sus soldados, aguerridos y curtidos hombres por miles de guerras, que enfrentaron ejercitos poderosos y que se rindieron ante ellos, ahora huyen para salvar sus vidas; temerosos de su futuro incierto.

Una explosion lo saca de sus pensamientos, se agacha apenas para cubrirse de los despojos y cuerpos desmembrados de sus vasallos, sus ropas de un color armiño y dorado, con una hermosa capa a juego se bañan en sangriento carmesí.

Puede sentirlo! Ya no hay tiempo para escapar y no lo hace, él, un monarca que se vanagloria de conquistar mundos y planetas, cuando muchos apenas empezaban su disciplina real ¡No daria el privilegio de huir como un cobarde!

Va hacia donde esta su espada, la toma, la hoja de refulgente metal muestra su imagen, un ser de piel azulace y blanca barba, ya no es un joven pero tampoco un anciano, sonrie de lado, tanto tiempo conquistando y se olvido de un heredero, pero ¿ya para que? ¿Qué podria heredar…?

Un nuevo estallido lo lanza lejos estrellandose en una pared, tose por la mezcla de polvo y humo que hay en el ambiente, abre un ojo mirando hacia un enorme boquete y ve la batalla que esta al otro lado

El resto de su ejercito pelea encarnizadamente con otros seres pero vagamente recuerda de donde son ¿terrarios? ¿terruños? No…

¡Ah si! ¡Terrícolas! Habia planeado la conquista de ese pequeño planeta, todo saldría bien, esa gente estaba años luz atrasados en tecnología y de un comportamiento muy poco belico, asi que seria cuestion de dias para conquistarlos totalmente.

-Maldita OCI- gruño al recordar que la Organización de Control Intergalactico tenia entre sus filas a terrícolas que años atrás habian huido de su planeta natal para protegerse y ahora en pago servian a la organización.

Mira la batalla mientras se levanta, ve a 5 seres en especial, de aspecto muy diferente a la mayoria de los terrícolas

Uno lleva un bo moviendolo con elegancia en sus movimientos, derriba con suma facilidad a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino

Otro de bandana naranja es agil y preciso, no gasta energia al mover esos extraños artefactos

El otro es una autentica maquina asesina, bañandose en sangre que parece desaparece en la misma tonalidad de su bandana.

El otro se ve mas sereno pero no por ello menos letal, es mas meticuloso y parece ser el lider ya que a una orden, los otros 3 le obedecen sin chistar.

Un ruido lo saca de sus pensamientos, mira a su derecha y ve a la otra criatura aproximandose a el.

Le reconoce por multiples anecdotas, su nombre es odiado y temido por el universo, uno de los "Perros de Guerra" de la OCI

Sonrie sin poder evitarlo, la figura esta ataviada por un monosuit negro con el emblema de un triangulo plateado de la OCI en su hombro derecho, sus manos enguantadas estan cubiertas de sangre que escurre y dejan el piso como un riachuelo sanguinolento

La mano derecha va hacia atrás donde va sacando una katana, y se sintio halagado pues según los rumores esa katana solo era desenfundada para matar a los mas peligrosos enemigos de la OCI.

Solo para los tiranos, los seres mas malevolos del universo para quienes no merecian vivir

-"Como yo"- penso con cierta tristeza de ser considerado un ser despreciable, tomo su espada con ambas manos

-Por fin conozco a la temible Teniente Yoshi- dice Lord Azuar tragando saliva mientras una gota de sudor cae por su sien derecha

Ella no dice nada, solo se limita a verlo con esa gelida mirada esmerala que resalta en ese rostro de porcelana y unos carnosos labios pintados del mismo tono azabache que sus rizos, su katana esta completamente desenfundada y la blande frente al extinto monarca.

-"Que hermosa es la Muerte"- suspira Lord Azuar y se lanza a su inminente destino…

Bueh! Otra loquera mia, esta muy cortita pero espero la disfruten, jitomatazos, reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidos

Se cuidan mucho nos leemos al ratito!


End file.
